


【一年生/SK】落地窗

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【一年生/SK】落地窗

singto半推半就的把krist带进了酒店的房间里，然后轻轻带上了门。一进了房间，他的手指就忍不住的攀上了krist的胸前，去挑逗着那还被包裹在花蕊中的小豆豆。

昏暗空间里隐约闪烁着窗外照进来的斑斓的光影，而房间的朝外侧却坐落了一片巨大的落地窗，窗帘被拉到了一旁，阑珊的灯火毫无遮挡的闯了进来，窗外的夜景此时一览无余。

singto看着那片玻璃坏笑的勾了勾嘴角，紧接着就抬起了krist的下巴，衔着那两片柔软的唇部动情的亲吻起来，舌尖卷起他的缠绵着，细细的品味着其中的味道。

他的嘴上一边亲吻着krist，一边用另一只手揽着他的腰向那面透明的窗子推去。

krist的后背贴上了冰凉的玻璃，尽管还穿着上衣却还是小小的战栗了一下。背后冰凉的触感提醒着自己身后就是耸立着高楼的城市，车水马龙在交错的灯光中穿梭着。

krist的手本能的环上了singto的脖颈，任由他亲吻着，singto的舌头毫不客气的的搜刮着他的口腔，稍稍退出后用舌尖一点点描绘着他的唇线，随后又敲开了他的牙齿重新舔弄起他的上颚。

酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍了全身，他的腰一软，一吻过后险些顺着玻璃跌坐在地板上。

singto环着他的腰把他扶了起来重新压在玻璃上，一双修长的腿牢牢的把人困在怀里，一只手撑着他身后的玻璃，另一只手有些焦急的去解他胸前的扣子。

krist眼睛向窗外飘了一下，整座城市几乎都尽收在了他的眼底，仅仅这一眼他便觉得自己整个人都暴露在了流动的人群之中，尽管外面看不见这里的一片春光，可这样的意识却让他十分的羞耻，耳尖忍不住发烫，连带着皮肤都泛上了粉红色。

他挣扎了两下，singto却依然纹丝不动把他圈的严严实实，他只好嘟嘟囔囔的用一口小奶音去请求着singto。

“p...我们去床上好不好。”

singto就像没有听见一般，直到他胸前的扣子全部被解开，奶白色的胸膛袒露在了他的眼前，他的喉结滑动了一下吞了口口水，才用微微沙哑的嗓音伏在krist的耳边说道，“外面看不见的。”

随后便张口含住了krist敏感的耳垂，湿润的舌头顺着耳廓慢慢的滑到通红的耳尖，轻轻的嘬了一口，“滋滋”的水声传进了krist的耳朵里，他全身立刻像过电一般轻颤了一下。

“唔..！”

singto轻轻勾了勾嘴角，一路向下吻去，krist泛红的皮肤就像是奶油一般的可口，甜腻的感觉让他的舌尖一直在上辗转着，顺着脖颈吻到了锁骨处，湿漉漉的留下一道水痕。

“嗯～”

这细微的刺激却让krist忍不住抬起了胸膛，那已经完全挺立在空气中的乳尖，随着singto嘴上的动作而微微颤抖着，嫣红的颜色在这漆黑的夜空之中却显得格外的艳丽。

singto毫不犹豫的就欺身压了上去，舔弄着诱人的乳头，小巧的乳尖在他的嘴里慢慢涨大，他用牙齿轻轻磨弄着那细嫩的小豆豆。

“啊～不～”

krist的腰猛的弓了起来，手也因为过大的刺激而不受控制的抓住了埋在他胸前的singto的头发，指甲插入了毛茸茸的发丝中，连带着皮肤都变得滚烫起来。

在一阵摆弄之下singto终于放过了他那颤巍巍的乳尖，被充分润滑过的乳晕在窗外投射进来的灯光下闪着水光。

“kit，你好甜。”

singto抬起了脸，用充满情欲的眸子看着krist，嘴上还不忘说这令他羞赧的情话。

singto将他翻了个身，反压在了玻璃上，窗外的风景全部映在了krist的眼瞳中，即使深知外面看不见此时室内的艳丽的风光，但是他仍然觉得四周的黑暗对他射出了无数条视线，仿佛此时就沐浴在了人群之中。这样的认知令他倍感羞耻，也因此神经高度紧张着，就算连一点细小的刺激都被放大了好几遍。

krist被singto亲吻的全身酸软，无力的贴在了冰凉的玻璃上，singto附在了他的耳边，眼睛撇了一下玻璃另一边华丽的夜色。他低沉着嗓子，热气全数吹进了krist耳窝中，喉咙里流出的声音就像是在压抑自己的欲望一般，“kit你看，这么美的夜景也没有你让我心动。”

singto的情话让他胸前的小鹿一阵乱跳，扰乱了他的心绪，就连紧闭着的眼睛也微微睁开了，他的脸上涌上一片潮红，singto的话传进了他的大脑里，令他的头皮都是一阵酥麻。

他忍不住的抬了抬腰，就像是催促着singto一般。

singto有些心中有些欣喜的看着krist对他无条件的信任，他的舌头舔上了krist的后脖颈，这细微的刺激还是令krist娇吟了一声。

“嗯～”

细密的吻落在了后脖颈上，krist的腰一下子就弹了起来，两颗粉红色的红樱也因此紧紧的贴在了玻璃上，singto的舌头一路顺着脊椎向下舔去，滑润的感觉让krist的全身软麻，连十指都贴着玻璃蜷缩着。

他轻轻摆动着腰，冰凉的触感挨上火热的肌肤让他一个全身打了个激灵，此时的两颗乳头也因为他的扭动狠狠的贴在玻璃上摩擦着，渐渐红肿着挂在胸前。

singto最后停在了他的腰窝处，从这个角度可以看到krist性感的腰线，他的细密的吻一直在他的腰间的软肉上徘徊着，磨人的轻吻让krist禁不住的呻吟出声。

singto一边亲吻着，一边用手指探进了krist的裤子里，轻轻的勾住了裤延然后将他的长裤褪了下去，卡在了膝弯处。

带着薄茧的手掌隔着内裤的布料揉搓着他挺翘的臀尖，还轻轻拍打了两下，krist柔软的臀肉轻轻颤了颤，嘴中还忍不住溢出了几声轻吟。

singto隔着内裤咬了一口那雪白的臀肉，krist立刻夹紧了双臀，羞耻感蔓延到了全身，令他羞愧的不知该躲藏到哪里。

singto终于脱掉了他的内裤，然后站起了身，一条长腿挤进了krist的两腿之间，微微抬起用大腿轻轻的在他的两股之间磨蹭着。

他从口袋里翻出了一小瓶润滑油，然后挤了少许在手指上，慢慢的抵在那褶皱的穴口按压开拓着，等到全然无阻的时候singto才掏出了自己粗大的分身缓缓的挤进去了一点。

krist因为后穴异物的进入而有些不舒服，咬着下唇闷哼着去适应着体内的巨物。

炽热的肠壁紧紧的包裹着singto的粗大，让他舒爽的低吼了一声，随后就抽插起来。

krist的身体被撞的小幅度的摇晃着，本来还有些僵硬的内壁的软肉也因为singto有技巧的撞击而变得软化了许多，紧紧的吸附着他的分身。

他抬了抬屁股，引得singto粗大的分身进入的更深了，几乎是连根没入了其中。

“kit，抬起脸。”被操弄的有些晕乎乎的krist本能的抬起脸，singto扳着他的下巴就亲吻了上去，熟练的吻技令他喘不过气，他的嗓子里溢出了满足的呻吟声，全身软绵绵的瘫在了玻璃上，任凭singto的摆弄。

singto终于放开了krist的唇，紧接着双手就扣住了他的腰，开始无差别的撞击起他的花蕊，粗大的分身在他紧致的小穴里飞驰着。

每次退出后再狠狠的顶弄回去，接连的刺激让krist发不出半个音节，只能从嗓子里发出几声带着奶音的轻吟。

“唔..唔～”

肠壁的软肉都被带出来了一点，又被狠狠的顶了回去，在singto的顶端擦过一个小凸起时，krist的身体剧烈的痉挛了一下，内壁也死死的咬住了singto的粗大，高亢的呻吟不受控制的从微张的小口中泄露了出来。

singto挑起了嘴角，他知道这就是krist的敏感点了，既然知道了他也便不在客气，调整了一下角度就在其中操弄起来，每一下都正中红心。

krist摇着屁股承受着这情难自禁的快感，“啊～慢..慢点...”

可是singto就像听不见一样，继续在他的菊穴里操干着，原本紧致的小穴此时分泌出透明的肠液而变得松软。

krist睁开了蒙上一层水雾的眸子，瞳孔有些涣散的看着眼前的玻璃。

而从玻璃上的反光依稀可见他沉浸在欲望里的表情和布满性爱痕迹的身体，他的脸微红，有些羞耻的拽过拉在一旁的窗帘，想用那薄薄的绸缎遮挡住他暴露在外的皮肤。

可是singto岂能如他所愿，他一抬眼就发现了krist的意图，一双大手捉住了他的手腕，坏心眼的反嵌在背后。

失去双手支撑的krist就像一个断了线的娃娃整个人贴在玻璃上，眼下就是最美丽的海景，海水在阑珊的灯光下泛着淡淡的的微光。

他的分身因为singto在身后的冲撞顶弄而上下摆动着，前端时不时挨上身前的玻璃，每次触碰皮肤和玻璃的温差都使他的身体微微的痉挛一下。他前端的小口分泌出的蜜液沾湿了玉茎，透明的液体在穴口泫然欲滴。

krist几乎是到了极限一般，难耐的扭动着屁股，渴求着更多的刺激，singto确实故意慢了下来，慢慢的磨弄着他的敏感点。

骨肉酥麻的快感像过电一般传遍了krist的全身，一股热流在他狭窄的甬道流窜，却迟迟得不到发泄的出口。

“psing，快...帮帮我...”

krist抬着腰将颤巍巍的分身在玻璃上磨蹭，试图让他的欲望得到一些缓解，可是红肿的前端依然得不到释放。

他扭着屁股向身后singto的分身坐去，“唔...～p...我好热...”

singto全身的血液翻腾着，全然被krist这句撒娇的哀求声点燃了，他用一只手攥着他反绑在身后的手，另一手拍打着他的臀肉，拍打而发出的“啪啪”声在这充满淫靡气息的空间里格外的清晰。

他看着泛红的臀尖，吞了吞口水，随后扣住了krist的腰加剧了抽送的速度，腰部的激烈摇晃，krist的全身都在颤抖，singto猛的一记深顶让krist惊喘了出来。

他还在空气中摇晃的分身弹跳了一下。

颤抖着吐出了一股一股的白灼，没有手掌的抚慰，就这样在singto的操弄下而达到了高潮，迸发出的精液一滴不漏的喷在了洁净的玻璃上。

他双瞳失焦的看着眼前的玻璃，双腿微微打着颤后穴因为高潮而痉挛着。

此时singto自己的精液也因为krist后穴的加紧而全数喷发在了他的窄穴里，滚烫的精液烫的krist一个机灵，再次闷哼出呻吟。

发泄过后的krist双腿一软险些坐到了地板上，singto抱着他的腰让他依靠在自己的怀里，他的全身微微抽搐着，大脑一片空白的去消化着这过于强烈的生理冲击。

singto抱紧了怀中的krist细细亲吻着他的脖颈给予他安慰，张了张嘴低声在他的耳边轻柔的说道，“我爱你，kit.”

“嗯...”

软在他怀里的krist沉沉的应了一声，singto满意的笑了笑便抱着全身无力的他走进了房间的浴室，悄悄地关上了门。

窗外璀璨的夜景却不如krist的半分美丽。

end.


End file.
